The Secrets of Worship
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Speak with Justinius at (J-6) in third floor. *Click on the Walnut Door at (K-7) upstairs next to Parelbriaux for a cutscene. *Head to the Iron Gate in the northern part of Misareaux Coast (G-4) for a cutscene. *This is the entrance to the Sacrarium. This area is capped at level 50. *Traverse the Sacrarium maze until you find the Fomor. Note that the maze walls will shift with each Vana'diel day. Kill the Fomor until you get two Rare/Ex Coral Crest Keys. You can do this mission with only one Coral Crest Key, but it will be necessary to have an extra person to stay behind to operate the door. *Next kill Keremet, a Corse NM. There are two hallways, each lined with 6 NM Skeletons. The Skeletons don't aggro and are weak, but if anyone attacks Keremet they will rush to aid him. Defeat all 12 Skeletons first, then pass through one of the doors at the end of the hall (K-8). *Keremet is at the far side of the room. Wait for the taurus to wander to one side and then pull Keremet back through one of the doors into one of the hallways where the Skeletons were. Only one person should pull Keremet while the others wait in the hallway. You have about 10 minutes to kill him before the skeletons begin to repop and aggro you. **Keremet can be Silenced. He is highly resistant to stun, sleep, and Blizzard spells. **Like all Corse, Keremet can Charm members of your party with the Danse Macabre TP attack. Charmed party members MUST be slept. This fight is pretty tough as he has a nasty AoE paralyze move and can charm multiple targets. **A Beastmaster makes this fight much easier; a Blubber Eyes under Familiar does a lot of damage and pets are immune to Keremet's Charm. Two Blubber Eyes can duo Keremet. *Kill Keremet and obtain the Sealion Crest Key (EX). Give it to someone who doesn’t have either of the Coral Crest Keys. :*''Optional, but recommended'' - Head back to Misareaux Coast and kill Orcs and Gigas to lower your Fomor Hate. Check with Resauchamet at (J/K-6) of the upper floor of Tavnazian Safehold. Lower your Fomor Hate to level 1, where Resauchamet will tell you that you have a “good head start.” *Head to (H-7) in the Sacrarium and find a door at (H-7) with two keyholes: one large and one small. The first party member will trade the Coral Crest Key to the small hole; you will hear a click. The other party member will trade the Sealion Crest Key to the large hole; the door will then open. You have a limited amount of time to trade the Sealion Crest Key after the Coral Crest Key has been traded, so make sure the key holders are both ready. (Both locks cannot be opened by a single person!) You will keep your Sealion Crest Key, but your Coral Crest Key will break. If the Sealion Crest Key isn't traded quickly enough, you will have lost your opportunity to get the door open, and will have to get another Coral Crest Key. *Find and click on the Wooden Gate at (G-8) for a cutscene. *Head back out the locked door. If you do not have another Coral Crest Key, you can leave a member behind to open the door with the switch. *There are six classrooms, three on the north side of the area of Sacrarium you are in and three on the south side. Each has a ??? in it. Check each ??? until you spawn the Ghost NM Old Professor Mariselle and his two Mariselle's Pupils. **Old Professor Mariselle teleports, casts Sleepga and Silence, and uses Ghost abilities. It seems to have a fair bit of regen, so continuing to keep damage on after it teleports is important. **Don’t use AoE abilities or you will aggro the Fomor. **The Mariselle's Pupils are weak, but if you kill them Old Professor Mariselle will summon more. They CANNOT be slept. *Kill Old Professor Mariselle and check the ??? again for a Key Item. *Proceed back to the locked door and open it with your second Coral Crest Key and the Sealion Crest Key, using the same method as before. Alternatively, simply have someone operate the switch on the other side. *Head back to the Wooden Gate to end the mission. NOTE: If a party member has fallen during the fight with the Professor, refrain from using Tractor as it will cause the player to zone and the NM will have to be repopped before they can get their key item! ---- Game Description :;Mission Orders: Now that you have learned the Wyrmking's plan, you must travel to the fourth mothercrystal. Nag'molada has informed you where the stone lies. However, you will need the amulet you lent to Prishe before you are to make your way there. References * For Glory - Erecia's CoP Guide